An Innocent Misunderstanding
by animefanrk2k
Summary: What do you get when Izzy stays late and meets Mimi at school? A short story where Tai and Matt assume too much...


Disclaimer: I, AnimefanRK2K, do not own Digimon. I wish I did. I wish I owned a digimon too while I'm at it. Maybe a couple of million dollars and some more anime DVDs too...

An Innocent Misunderstanding

By AnimefanRK2K

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi was a bright hopeful for the high school that he attended. He was also a computer genius and despite his somewhat nerdy pasttime was well-liked by those around him. However, he sighed as he looked over the computers at school again. He did not understand why the network he set up just days before wasn't functioning properly though he suspected it had something to do with his fearless leader's nervous apology during lunchtime about trying to get onto a risqué site. In addition, because he was the computer whiz, he felt that he had to do this alone. Therefore, Izzy sighed helplessly once more as he started to check all the wirings and the configurations on each computer to find the source of the problem. That is, he started to check things out. Mimi interrupted him before he began. "What are you still doing here, Izzy?"

Izzy gulped slightly at the sudden appearance of Mimi Tachikawa. "Mimi, I'm just um... checking the networking here and... uh, making sure *gulp* that everything is working." Izzy scolded himself for stuttering so much. He thought, 'this is Mimi. She is you friend. There's no reason to get nervous around her.' Izzy then asked, "What are you doing here, Mimi?"

Mimi smiled brightly. "I just stayed after school because of cheerleading." Izzy thought, 'that's strange. Mimi isn't on the cheerleading squad, they don't meet today since it's so close to holidays, and she doesn't go to our high school.' Despite all of these logical flaws in Mimi's argument, he decided to drop it. Mimi then asked, "May I help you?"

Izzy smiled. "Well... sure." Mimi nodded. Izzy wasn't sure how she could help, but he preferred having the company.

Mimi watched as Izzy started to check all the wiring and the hard drives of each computer. Eventually, he found the problem in the form of a small, but malicious virus. He soon set out to fix it. Mimi, seeing that Izzy suddenly shifted gears in his work, asked, "What are you doing now?"

Izzy responded smoothly while working, "Well, since I found the virus that's causing the problems here, I'm going to fix it." Mimi nodded and looked on as the computer whiz typed in a bunch of commands and programming code. Mimi asked questions about the code and what he was doing, but other than that, the two were pretty much silent. Finally, Izzy had successfully vanquished the virus and set up a few firewalls to prevent any Taichi Yagamis from doing any more damage. "I'm done."

Mimi smiled. "Congrats! That took awhile."

Izzy turned to Mimi. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know. I wouldn't have minded if you went home first, Mimi."

Mimi laughed. "But then you would be all alone, silly. The least I can do is keep you company."

Izzy blushed a little. "Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

Izzy smiled at her. "The least I can do is buy you some dinner."

Mimi quickly rejected the offer. "I couldn't do that. You should spend your money on other things."

Izzy shook his head. "I'll buy you dinner. After all, what are friends for?"

The response earned another giggle out of Mimi. "Touché." The two left the computer lab.

Taichi Yagami and Yamato "Matt" Ishida, the former being said fearless leader who had caused trouble for Izzy, let out a collective sigh of boredom. With finals around the corner and nothing to do, though studying did occasionally pass through their heads, they just wandered around aimlessly until they had to go home. At least, they were going to do that until the two saw one Koushiro Izumi and one Mimi Tachikawa walking down the street together. Tai whispered to Matt, "It's Izzy and Mimi."

Matt nodded. "I wonder what they're up to."

Tai smiled mischievously, "Why don't we find out?"

Matt let out a sigh. Tai glared at him. "It's better than nothing."

Matt thought over this. "Point taken." With that, the two followed Mimi and Izzy as they headed to a restaurant to eat dinner.

The pair that was being followed stopped at a decent diner. The two were seated near a window giving Tai and Matt a perfect view as they sat together for dinner. Tai seemed to scrutinize the situation seriously. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Matt shrugged. "We can't hear them through the glass."

However, the spying duo knew that it was too risky to walk into the diner, so they watched from the outside as the two talked animatedly about something. The two laughed at something together. Tai said, "Maybe they're on a date."

Matt shrugged. "It could be anything." He then whispered to Tai, "But I definitely think it's a date. I mean, there was that incident back at the digital world too."

"Yeah, yeah," Tai agreed.

It was then that they heard another voice behind them. "What are you two doing here in the bushes?"

Tai and Matt turned around and came face to face with Sora Takenouchi. The two shushed her and abruptly dragged her into the bushes as Izzy looked out the window. He looked a little confused. Mimi asked, "Is something wrong?"

Izzy shook his head. "I just thought I saw something, but I guess I was mistaken."

Mimi nodded. "Okay, now where was I?"

Sora glared at Tai and Matt. "What is wrong with you two? Why are you spying on Izzy and Mimi?"

Tai explained. "Well, we followed them out here."

Matt added, "We think they're on a date." Sora looked a little surprised, party due to the word "date", before starting to spy on the couple as well. "The two are on a date?" Tai and Matt nodded. Sora said, "What are they talking about?"

The three watched as Mimi said something and Izzy chuckled at it. Tai said, "Maybe they're talking about sex."

Soon, fist met skull as Sora Takenouchi landed a right straight that would make Mike Tyson jealous on Tai. "Knock it off Tai."

Tai rubbed the sore spot on his nose. "It was just a joke."

That was when Mimi and Izzy started to leave. They paid for the bill and started to head towards Izzy's house. The trio followed stealthily or as stealthily as three high school students still in their uniforms could muster.

Izzy said to Mimi, "If you needed a place to stay, you could have asked awhile ago Mimi."

Mimi smiled sheepishly. "I just got back from New York and my relatives are out of town until tomorrow. I also know that you're responsible and all."

Izzy blushed a little. "I'm not that great or anything."

Mimi smiled and winked at him. "Better you than Tai or Matt." The aforementioned pair sneezed and almost blew their cover. Luckily, Sora ducked into some nearby bushes, dragging them in with her. Sora briefly thought how convenient these bushes around town were.

After Izzy had looked behind him again, he then looked back at Mimi and responded. "Good point and besides, I do have my own little apartment now."

Mimi nodded. "That way, I won't have to bother Sora's mom either."

Izzy smiled at her. The two soon entered Izzy's house, the three stooges still hot on their trail.

Tai, Matt, and Sora put their ears to the door. They could not make out a lot of the conversation, but they caught parts of it. They heard Izzy talking. "It's a little messy."

They then heard Mimi. "That's okay."

Izzy said, "I know something we can do. Come in my room."

The three gasped and continued to listen. They heard Mimi say something. "Oh, you want to do that?"

A somewhat confident sounding Izzy's voice could be heard through the door. "I've had practice. I think you'll enjoy it."

The three looked at each other and heard the two close a door. Tai said, "Oh man, oh man, oh man! Izzy is one lucky sunova..."

Another fist was used by Sora to calm him down. She then turned to the more maturer of the duo, Matt. "I'm sure it's just a board game or something. Right?" She didn't sound confident in her words.

That was when they heard the bed squeak ever so loudly from Izzy's room. The three gasped. Matt opened the door, which was luckily still unlocked. The three ran into the house and into Izzy's room. They shouted simultaneously, "Don't do it!"

Izzy and Mimi looked at Tai, Matt, and Sora confused. Izzy was standing on his bed, changing the lightbulb in his room. Meanwhile, Mimi was setting up a Nintendo64 with Mario Kart. Izzy said, "What's so wrong with changing a burnt out bulb or video games?"

Mimi asked, "What are you three doing here anyway?"

Tai, Matt, and Sora sweatdropped nervously as Mimi and Izzy gave the three questioning looks.

**Author's Notes:**

This is actually a rewrite of the other fanfic with a very similar name, so here it is. I kept both this version and the old version as a comparison to see how my writing has changed from then and now. Any time references, I kept appropriate to the time, which is why Izzy decided to play the N64. The original had Izzy giving a massage and completely ignored Digimon 02, since I had written it before it even came out, so I updated it accordingly. Just assume that it's taking place near winter break and that Mimi got out early, okay?

Comments, criticism, and questions are always welcome.


End file.
